


Dear Baekhyun

by lordkrisdemort



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 22:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15616167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordkrisdemort/pseuds/lordkrisdemort
Summary: Chanyeol is the happiest when he's with Baekhyun.





	Dear Baekhyun

**Author's Note:**

> This will be short :)

 

"Yeol,"

 

Chanyeol opens his eyes to a tuft of brown hair. He and Baekhyun are in a bathtub, warm water surrounding them. Baekhyun is resting his figure against his chest, his bottom sitting on his laps. Skin to skin, the closest two people can get.

 

"do you remember our bath ritual?"

 

"Hm? That one where I'd press you against the wall and-"

 

"Not that you pervert giant."

 

"Which giant were you referring to, baby?"

 

Baekhyun groans before he giggles. "That one," he whispers when Chanyeol's lips land on his collarbone, "where you'd make your hair look like a shark fin, and then you'd say 'look Baek, I'm a shark!' before you start making inhumane noises, and I'd have to pretend that it's funny."

 

"Why did you think about it?"

 

There's a short pause. "That was one of our good times, huh?"

 

"That was."

 

"But no matter how good it was, it had passed." Baekhyun says. "No matter how good a moment is, it will pass us away. If you hold onto it too tightly, you'd get carried away with the waves, and then you'll lose yourself in the middle of the ocean."

 

"Stop."

 

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun urges, "you've been inside this bathtub for almost two hours. What are you trying to do?"

 

Chanyeol looks away. "To be with you."

 

"You can't. Not yet, Yeol."

 

"Don't you think it's time for me to follow you?" Chanyeol presses his nose against the column of Baekhyun's neck. "Please, Baek, I want to follow you."

 

"We don't get to decide that."

 

"But I'm tired," Chanyeol whispers, "I'm so tired of everything."

 

"Just a little more, Yeol." Baekhyun kisses the spot behind Chanyeol's ear. "Please hold on a little more."

 

Chanyeol shakes his head, tightening his arms around Baekhyun more. Even as he hears the voices calling out his name, he only tightens his hold.

 

"Someday, Yeol."

 

The voices get louder.

 

"Som-"

 

Everything changes into black.

 

Someone pulls him from under the water.

 

Disappointingly, he still hears everything.

 

"PARK CHANYEOL," Sehun's voice is the loudest, "WHAT THE FUCK YOU WERE DOING??"

 

 _'Going to follow him_ ', Chanyeol wants to say.

 

 

* * *

 


End file.
